


Lori's bonding time

by kingbeezelbub



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, OH GOD WHY, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, lori is nuts in this story, not for lori though, poor lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Lincoln is the hapless subject of Lori's lust-filled advances, and he has to suffer through her frustrations each time. Will he ever find peace?





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln felt his heart beat wildly into his chest as he saw his door swing open to reveal his big sister Lori with that spine-tingling smile on her face. It was like this every night that she would barge into his room, but this time seemed a bit... different. And it scared him.

"Please, Lori. You don't have to do this." He pleaded, hoping she would see reason.

"Oh, but I do. You are my little brother, after all." Lori's eyes were filled with an emotion that the younger Loud boy couldn't figure out. It was starting to scare him even more. "And it's my duty to take GOOD care of you."

Lincoln gulped as she moved towards him, cursing for being in his underwear. A gasp left his lips as Lori shed off her shirt and her shorts, leaving her in her panties. "N-No... Lori, d-dont..."

"Don't make this difficult, twerp." Lori's voice took an edge, making him flinch.

"B-But what about Bobby?" 

As soon as he said that, he regretted it almost immediately as the larger blonde pinned him down with amazing strength, glaring down at him with her now-cold gaze. "If you ever even mention this to him, I will make your life a living hell. GOT IT?!" She screamed the last part into his face.

"I get it! Loud and clear!" Lincoln gulped, shivering from his sister's anger. She then released him, the smile returning to her face.

"I'm glad that we can come to an understanding, Lincoln. I would never hurt my baby brother... unless you give me a reason to." Lori then slid a hand down his briefs and fondled his cock while leaning down and licking his cheek seductively.

"Oh, god..." Lincoln whimpered softly, trying his best to relax, even what she was doing to him was wrong. This was basically sick and wrong, but he couldn't find the strength to fight his sister off. "Lori..."

"Shh... Let me do this for you, bro." Her fingers kept stroking his slowly erecting cock, making him moan and whimper even more. It was music to her ears. He was so cute when he was being like this, under her power and being all hers to do what she wanted. 

Lincoln gasped as Lori pulled his undies down and pulled her hand away from his erection, taking off her panties and showing the wet stain on them. "See how wet you made me, Lincy? Do you want a taste?"

Before Lincoln could respond, Lori shoved her panties into his mouth with a wicked smile. "Then go ahead, have a taste!" She laughed as she then got into position over his groin, her pussy hovering over his cock. "And now, it's time to for the main event."

Lincoln let out muffled protests, his eyes filled with fear and shame as he shook his head wildly. Lori ignored him as she guided his rod towards her hole, then sank down onto him without warning. Her brother's squeals began to spurn her on as she rode the shit out of him, her big ass slamming onto him.

"Oh, fuck, Lincoln! That damn cock! Such a good little brother!" Lori shouted in lust and joy as the sounds of flesh smacking sweaty flesh echoed in the room, her breathing getting ragged. The blonde grabbed her breasts and jiggled them in front of Lincoln teasingly. "Mmmm, bet you want some of my mega milk, huh, bro?"

"Mmm...!" Lincoln moaned through his gag, turning his head to the side.

"I can't hear you, Linc!" Lori leaned forwards and pulled her panties out of his mouth.

"WAAH! Oh my god... Lori, please..."

"Please, what?"

"I want to... to..."

"Say it."

"I...I..."

"Say it, Lincoln."

"C-C-C..."

"SAY THE WORD, LINCOLN! SAY IT!"

"CUM! I WANT TO CUM!"

"Then go ahead." Lori slowly rose upwards with that smile of hers.

"B-But I'm not wearing protection..."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that..." With that, she slammed back down onto Lincoln and felt him shoot his thick jizz into her womb. "AAH! FUCK!" Lori threw her head back and screamed, her tongue sticking out in the air. After coming down from her sexual high, she got off of Lincoln and began to lick his cock clean.

"Lori... god..." Lincoln moaned as he bit his lip pensively. He couldn't believe he got his sister pregnant. This would so open up a can of worms.

The blonde then pulled away from her brother's cock with a loud pop, licking her lips. "Ahh... stop whining, runt. Just remember: this stays between us, got it? No blabbing this shit to anyone." Lori then threw Lincoln's undies at his face as she redressed herself. "I'll see you later." She winked at the white-haired boy as she left him crying in his bed, slamming his door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lincoln? Are you in there? It's time."

The white-haired boy felt his heart pound against its cage as he heard Lori knocking on the door. She was going to use him again. Why? Why couldn't she do it with Bobby? Why him? Was this some sort of twisted cruel joke? He tried to put up with, putting on a mask in front of his siblings and passing off his unease by saying everything was fine.

But it wasn't. And now she was going to make him suffer again. He prayed to his comic-book heroes that everything would be okay and all would be well.

"Ugh!" The door flew open as Lori stormed into his room, glaring at him. "Lincoln, I thought I told you: no shutting me out."

"I'm s-sorry! I just wanted to have a little me-time!" Lincoln protested weakly, but Lori grabbed his arm and flung him onto the bed, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

"No excuses. You've been avoiding me again, haven't you?" The blonde shot an accusing glare at her brother.

"You're always talking to Bobby!" Lincoln shouted at her. "How could I have been avoiding you-AAH!" He fell backwards as Lori back-handed him, her glare intensifying.

"Bobby doesn't give me the cravings like you do, Lincoln. You always bring out the freak in me." The blonde growled as she began to roughly strip down to her birthday suit, giving her brother an eyeful of her curvy body. "And I want you so bad, I'm going to make you feel like a real man."

"L-Lori, please! Don't do this...! You're supposed to be my big sister!" The white-haired boy whimpered out, always hating to see this side of Lori. It frightened him even more than when she was usually mad whenever Lincoln either messed with her stuff or said something to piss her off.

"Not tonight, I'm not." The blonde then pounced onto her brother, who was clad only in his undies, which was ripped away from him and leaving him in the nude. Lori lecherously dragged her tongue onto his chest and drew it down towards his navel. 

"Ahh... Lori..." Lincoln shuddered as her tongue ran down his skin, her hot breath sending vibes of untold pleasure to his brain. "P-Please, I don't want this..."

"Tough shit." Lori snapped as she leaned forwards and kissed her brother, her tongue exploring around the inside of his mouth hungrily. Lincoln made muffled noises, his tongue being dominated and wrestled by his older sister's. Soon, Lori pulled away and licked her lips seductively. "Delicious as usual. Your fear and anxiety makes this absolutely perfect."

"What if Bobby finds out?" Lincoln breathed out, flinching as Lori leaned towards his face with a glare.

"He won't. As long as you keep your trap shut, twerp."

Lincoln gulped as Lori then began to move, grabbing his erection and guiding it towards her crotch. "Today, we're going to try something a bit... unusual, Linc. But first..." She craned her head downwards and spat onto the head of his cock and began to rub the saliva around it.

"Ew! W-What are you doing?!" Lincoln squealed.

"Getting you ready for the surprise." Lori grinned devilishly as she then grabbed his cock and guided it behind her pussy. Lincoln suddenly felt something taut against the tip, realizing that his sister wanted him to fuck her asshole. 

"Lori, no!" Lincoln cried.

"Lori, YeeEEESSS!" Lori screamed out as she felt his cock slide into her anal gate and burrowing itself deep into her secret garden. "GOD!" She hissed as she began to ride him like a pony. "Oh, god, your dick is so thick!"

"It's gross!" Lincoln wailed, his lips quivering. He could feel the tightness of her anal walls clinging to his cock, making him feel uncomfortable. This was absolutely disgusting and it made him feel like a degenerate. But a small part of him wanted to feel good from this. It wanted him to enjoy this.

"Yeah! Fuck! Your damn dick is scraping my ass, Lincoln. God!" Lori's husky voice began to sound melodious to his ears as he felt his sister slam her ass onto his lap, making loud, meaty sounds in the room. "I want you to cum inside me, Lincoln. Stuff my big ass and turn it into a cream puff!"

Lincoln inwardly gagged. Now he was off cream puffs forever.

"Cum, lincy-poo! Cum for your big, big sister! CUM!" Lori screamed in a primal lust, her eyes gazing onto her sweating, panicked brother.

And cum Lincoln did, letting out a cry as his cock jettisoned out his seed into her bunghole, hearing her scream of joy. He then felt his sister collapse upon him, a glazed look on her eyes. "Ahhhh... God, my ass is burning..." She moaned lazily as she looked at Lincoln. "Not even Bobby could make me feel so good..."

"Lori... I can't move..." Lincoln moaned.

"Good. Mom and Dad aren't home tonight and the others are off doing their own thing, so we can stay like this for a while." Lori sighed blissfully as she wrapped an arm around Lincoln and moved towards him, planting a hungry kiss onto his lips.

Lincoln moaned. He wondered if Bobby ever found out about this. Would he ever see Ronnie-Anne again? Would Lori be banned from dating again? Would he be sent to a reform school? The answers would never be known, not if Lori had her way. Tears started to form in his eyes as he silently cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln sighed deeply as he slowly made his way into his room, hoping that Lori wouldn't see him. He did not want to see her right now. She could have Bobby all to herself if she wanted, as long as she left him alone. He slowly closed the door and took his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. He grabbed a nearby comic and began to read. It seemed that this day would be like any other normal day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Until the scream of an enraged blonde destroyed any tranquility the day had.

"That fucking bastard! He has the nerve to tell me that he's going to a foreign country as a transfer student! And HE expects me to wait for his ass?! FUCK THAT!" 

Lincoln shuddered as he threw the covers over himself, pretending he was sleeping, but he knew that it would be no use.

Loud stomping could be heard and his door swung open. "LINCOLN!" She roared.

Lincoln felt his heart beating like mad as he felt the footfalls move towards his position and the covers thrown to the side. "Wake the fuck up. I need you. NOW!" Lori screamed out the last part, shaking him roughly.

"Lori... I-" 

"I do NOT want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth right now. I do not want you fighting me. I want you to just lie there and let me fuck you senseless for the next five hours." The blonde snarled into his worried face.

"Lo-" He didn't even get a syllable out before she slapped his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lori flung him onto the bed as she began the usual routine of shedding her clothes and shutting the door. She then pounced onto him and looked at him like a piece of meat. "Here's what's gonna go down, Linc. You're gonna get fucking hard and fucking fast. If you don't, I am literally going to hurt you."

Lincoln's lip quivered as he looked into her stormy eyes of anger. God, she was serious. And he was going to die. Life was cruel.

Lori leaned towards him, her hot breath upon his face. "Do you understand me, Lincoln?"

He nodded.

"Good." With that, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. It seemed like an eternity before she pulled away. "Well?" She eyed him curiously.

"W-Well what?"

Unfortunately, that answer wasn't good enough for Lori, so she placed her nails onto Lincoln's thighs and raked them lightly onto his skin, making him cry out. "AAH! Lori, that hurts!"

"No!" She smacked him across the face. "No whining!"

"God, forgive me." He whimpered softly, before he was struck again.

"He's not gonna help you. Now, get hard for me." Lori snarled as she began to rub his little nipples with her thumbs.

Lincoln moaned as he tried to get an erection, but his cock felt like it didn't want to go to work today. She was going to kill him all because his damn cock wouldn't go up. This was madness.

"Lincoln, why aren't you getting hard?" Lori's voice rang into his ears with a slight growl in it.

"I'm t-trying to...!" The boy whimpered, but he was cut off from saying anymore by the blonde leaning and began biting his neck semi-firmly, causing him to squeal and cry in pain. "Lori, stop, you're hurting me!"

"Get hard! NOW!" Lori then placed another bite onto his neck and pulled away, looking at her handiwork with a smirk. "Please?" She added with a sugary-sweet tone at the end.

Lincoln cursed at his stupid tool. Why?! Why wouldn't that useless thing get hard?! Was it enjoying how much pain and abuse its master could withstand?! Why was it so hard to get it up?!

"Lincoln, I am losing my fucking patience."

"I-It takes time! Give me time!" The younger boy pleaded.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TIME TO GIVE!" Lori roared into his face as she went for his neck again, nipping at the skin with her teeth, making Lincoln scream and squeal. She then pulled away again and licked her lips. "Now, get hard for me, Lincoln."

Lincoln closed his eyes, thinking of things that would get him hard. He thought about Ronnie-Anne. No. Luan? No. Luna? No. Leni? Hell no. His mom? He then felt his cock rising up. Bingo.

"About time." Lori huffed as she grabbed his erection and straddled herself over him. Then she lowered herself down, taking his girth inside her pussy as she rode the fuck out of him. "Oh, yes...! Fuck me, Lincoln! Fuck the pain away!"

"W-What about my pain...?" He breathed out miserably.

"Fuck your pain! You should be focusing on fucking me! Fuck through the pain, Lincoln! DO IT LIKE A MAN!" Lori's words were starting to have an effect on him as he started to move his hips, his cock slamming into her cunt.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spirit, Linc! YEAH!" Lori shouted as she rode the hell out of her little brother, proud that he was making the move for once. "AAAH! FUCK! I'M GOING TO COME, LINCOLN!"

"UGH!" Lincoln cried out as he shot a huge load into her pussy, hearing his sister scream out his name and feeling her collapse onto him again. This time, he couldn't even muster the strength to move, letting the darkness claim him. But not before letting him hear a muffled, "You're the best baby brother ever." from Lori.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lincoln?" Leni's voice came through the door. "Lincoln, can we talk?"

Lincoln shuddered as he threw the sheets over himself. It was bad enough that Lori wanted to rape his ass on a daily basis, but Leni too? This was too much for him.

"I know what Lori did to you."

He froze, slowly turning towards his door. "W-What?"

"Lincoln, please, let me in."

The boy hopped from his bed and opened the door, letting his ditzy sister inside. Leni walked into the room and gave her little brother a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lincy! I wasn't able to protect you from Lori! I-I wish I knew what she was doing to you...!"

"Leni..."

"Oh, god, I should tell mom and dad, or Bobby! But if I do that, Lori might come after me!" Leni's eyes widened. "Quick, Lincoln. Let's grab our stuff and run away!"

"Leni, I don't think that'll-"

"It's okay, Lincy. I've saved enough money to last us for two weeks, after that, I'll find a job and we'll live in an apartment together, away from Lori, and it's happily ever after!" Leni smiled at him.

"Except where the part that I find out and kill you both." Lori's voice spoke from behind them. Leni quickly turned around and saw an angry Lori glaring at her. "You seriously think that will stop me?"

"You stay away!" Leni stood up and glared at Lori, standing in front of Lincoln. "I'm not going to let you use our- no, my little brother like this anymore! He's just a boy!"

"Are you serious? Are you even listening to yourself right now?" Lori snorted and shook her head. "He's not a boy anymore, Leni. I made sure of that." She licked her lips as she gave her little brother a seductive glance. 

"Y-You rap artist!" The fashionable blonde shouted.

"I think the word you're looking for is rapist, Leni. And no, I didn't rape Lincoln. He was willing." Lori laughed evilly.

"Only because you threatened him!" Leni clenched her fists. "If you go near him, I'll-!"

"You'll what, torture me with your stupid fashion tips? Oh, god, I'm so scared!" The older blonde laughed loudly.

Leni let out a growl as she tackled Lori out of Lincoln's room and began to fling her fists at her, but her sister managed to catch herself just in time to send some of her blows as well.

Lincoln just watched in horror as his big sisters were beating the shit out of each other.

"I'm going to save Lincoln from you! You're not going to get away with this!" Leni screamed.

"Bitch, please! You can't even count to four!" Lori shot back.

"Don't distract me! You know what you did wrong!" Leni shook her head and delivered a headbutt to Lori's face, earning her a cry of pain.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT!" Lori roared as she kicked her little sister off of her and wrapped her hands around her neck.

Leni gasped as she felt Lori literally throttle the life out of her. She feebly smacked at her, hoping to release her chokehold, but it was to no avail.

"You're going to die, you fucking dumbass! You're nothing but a waste of life! Lincoln is mine! Do you hear me?! Fuck Bobby! Fuck you, and fuck everyone! I'm going to blow his brains out every goddamn night! And there's nothing that you can-" Lori's rant was cut off as something impacted against her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Lincoln breathed heavily as he held Luna's broken guitar in his hands. "Leni, are you okay?!" he asked, shivering visibly. 

"Y-Yes... I'm okay, Lincy. Thank you..." Leni slowly got up and coughed, moving to hug her little brother warmly. The two of them stayed like this for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity.

A few weeks later...

"Lori?" a white-haired man in a doctor's coat was sitting across a large table from his patient, who was sitting at the other end, in the mental hospital. "Listen, I just want you to know that-"

"I don't care what you say, I'm not fucking crazy."

"I know. Sweetheart-"

"Don't you call me that, don't you ever!"

"I know that your condition can be cured, but you have to let some of your baggage go. You need to let your affection for your little brother go. It's hurting you."

"Shut up! I know what I want! And I'm fine! I'm not letting it get to me! My love for Lincoln is unmatched by anyone!" She then glanced at the doctor with misty eyes. "God, you even look like him..."

"Lori, please. Control yourself."

"Oh, I am in control, doctor." the blonde stood up and walked towards him with a hungry smile on her face. "And I plan to get what I want." With that, she lunged at the doctor with lust in her eyes.

The sounds of moaning and shouting eventually drew the guards into the room, but not before they heard Lori letting out a giggle of joy. "Oh, Lincoln, I feel so good right now..."

End.


End file.
